


我将我的生命存于你的大脑

by 爱吃萝卜 (gayforrdj)



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforrdj/pseuds/%E7%88%B1%E5%90%83%E8%90%9D%E5%8D%9C
Summary: Surtur毁灭了Asgard，Hela逃过了一劫，但现在她需要一个恢复的好地方，一个充斥死亡的地方，她发现了一个好地方，在西伯利亚寒天中的Tony.Stark，他的的大脑里充满死亡。
Relationships: Hela (Marvel) & Tony Stark, Hela/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	我将我的生命存于你的大脑

**Author's Note:**

> 模糊雷神三和美国队长三时间线  
> Hela第一人称视角

1.  
我活了下来，我那两个愚蠢的弟弟可能永远都想不到，他们的口中的办法和他们一样愚蠢，那个该死的巨人Surtur确实伤到了我，但也仅仅只是伤到了我。  
  
他们为了打败我真是不择手段，甚至提前让诸神黄昏发生，不过他们大概不会想到我还活着，我可是死亡之神Hela，我和Odin那个老家伙征战九界的时候，他们都不知道还在哪呢，经历死亡，我可比他们有经验多了，毕竟我就代表了死亡。  
  
我现在需要一个可以供我恢复的地方，最好充斥着死亡和毁灭，这会让我恢复的更快，哦，那是处好地方，一个人的…脑子，一个恢复的好地方，他的脑子很混乱，一个充满死亡的脑子。  
  
一个时刻准备着死亡的脑子。  
  
有意思，我从未见过这样的人，他挺有意思的，我尝试查找他的身份 ，他的身份意外的好找，经常混迹于死亡边缘的常客，Tony.Stark，死亡商人。  
  
他的脑子是个好去处，我盯着他，在西伯利亚的寒风中，他一个人躺在那，万念俱灰的时候，更容易入侵他的意思，长居于他的脑子。  
  
“I put my life in your brain.”  
  
我将我的生命存于你的大脑，这是我对我的住处，最大的尊重。  
  
让我来看看你的脑子里都有什么，死亡商人，我踏进他的脑内，他的脑子混乱又不失秩序，他在害怕着什么。  
  
能令Tony.Stark恐惧，那就让我再进一步看看你的回忆。  
  
山洞，胸口，一个男人死去的样子，一套破铜烂铁，方舟，他父亲的发明，ObioStein，以及一句“I am Iron man.”  
  
成为英雄的经历吗，我继续在他的记忆中前进，钯中毒？堕落的Tony.Stark，少见的样子，有趣。  
  
哦，我的‘亲爱’的弟弟Loki，曾经还想统治地球，果然弱者在经历失败之后就无法再坚持理念，拒绝追随我反而去与Thor为营。  
  
Captain America，本来该死在七十年前的过时之人，他和Stark的争吵吸引了我，没有战甲Tony.Stark算什么，这可真是个好问题，我记得他的能力好像也只是源于一个小瓶子里的东西，难道他没有深思过是什么赋予了他站在那里的权利吗，真是愚蠢。  
  
Tony.Stark恐惧的起源，我总是对令人恐惧的玩意感兴趣，因为我也是恐惧的来源之一。  
  
他背着核弹进入了虫洞，他准备好了接受死亡，他的恐惧还没有出现，在他掉出虫洞之后，他的恐惧才出现，没有劫后余生的喜悦，他预料到了什么，他的脑子里开始出现恐惧。  
  
PTSD，脆弱的Tony.Stark。  
  
Ultron，聪明反被聪明误，自责的前兆。  
  
Jarvis，于他而言家人的离去，隐藏在心中无言的悲伤。  
  
Steve.Roders，MIT后台，自责的Tony.Stark。  
  
以及现在，寒风中，因为好队友的选择，无助的Tony.Stark。  
  
有趣，太有趣的经历，他的脑子以及身体早已准备好接受死亡，但是现在的他，显然没有想到他可能会冻死在西伯利亚，我应该帮助他，毕竟现在我即将居住在他脑内。  
  
我尝试利用魔法将他送回他的房子里，然后我失败了，显然Asgard的毁灭使我的恢复速度减半。  
  
“Tony！Tony？”远处传来了呼喊声，可能是他的朋友之类的人，我不想深究，我需要沉睡一会，等我沉睡归来，再去探寻你的故事，Tony.Stark  
  
2.  
我醒了过来，我能感觉到力量正在逐渐恢复，力量永远都能让我愉悦，力量能让我控制我想要的的一切，我喜欢掌控大局的感觉。  
  
当我醒来的时候，Stark上了太空，我终于知道了他的恐惧之源，泰坦星的恶棍Thanos，一个疯子，为了实现理想的疯子，他在我眼里根本不足为惧。  
  
Stark被捅了一刀，这与我毫无关系，但我的心里却起了想把Thanos的脑袋对半撕开的心思，我想看看他脑子里所谓的信念比不比得上这个小胡子男人的万分之一。  
  
我准备付诸行动，行动永远都比想象实际，这也是我做事的第一选择，毕竟和人讲道理，不如教他我的道理。  
  
我无法从我的住处出去，有力量禁锢住了我，这可不妙，我被再一次困住了，上次是Odin，这次是我自己，真是够倒霉的。  
  
他的队友交出了宝石，为了换取他的性命，这个法师绝对不会因为交情而放弃宝石，他的企图太过明显。  
  
Stark跌坐在地，Thanos走了，我看着这一切的发生。  
  
我能看到他现在脑内所想的，他的内疚，他的无力，他的懊恼。  
  
他没有责怪，我很奇怪这一点，他喜欢把责任全部担在自己身上，那明明与他无关，也不是他的错，他甚至没有必要去当拯救世界的超级英雄。  
  
我一直认为人都是自私的，事实证明确实是这样的，弱小且自私，我甚至觉得人类没有存在的必要，又或者说他们生来就适合被统治，但现在，我改变了想法，Tony.Stark是个例外。  
  
也许等我统治地球之后可以把地球交给他统治。  
  
Thanos还是成功了，我能看见那群半吊子超级英雄正在消失，Stark存留了下来，那只小虫子扑到了Stark怀里，内疚，再次席卷了他的脑内。

我看他瘫倒在地，我突然想嘲笑他，你看Stark，你的一切努力，你所为之恐惧为之准备的一切，终究化为虚无。  
  
他最终还是失联了，在宇宙中，他一天天的虚弱下去，他的生命也在无形中消逝，他又一次，在死亡边缘徘徊。  
  
我无法再找到这样的好住处，我这样对自己说，显然自欺欺人对我自己是没有好处的，我承认我想帮助他，出自我住在他脑子之外的一些私心

那个叫Nebula的在用她的手帮Stark上药，我想我可以帮她的那只胳膊卸下来，只卸一只而已，这是我能做出最仁慈的让步。

我已经把他当成了我的所有物，他是我的死亡商人，我的Tony.Stark，即使是死，也只能由我亲自夺走他的生命。

我可以利用魔法让他痊愈，但效果显微，这架破旧的飞船上的氧气也快跟不上了，人类的生命太过于脆弱，转瞬即逝，他的思想逐渐陷入沉睡，他缓缓闭上了双眼，我知道这是他即将死亡的前兆。

“醒来Stark。”这是我第一次尝试与他对话，他的眼皮颤抖了起来，挣扎着想要睁开双眼，他好像感应到了我。

他最终还是得救了，他回到了他生存的星球，这个星球早已因为一些卑微生命的离去而变得不堪一击。

他拖着羸弱的身体将他的反应堆死死按在了那个过时之人的手里，他跌坐在椅子上，他的脑子里充斥着无力感。

他的大脑里，是一片废墟，再一次变成了一片废墟，然后陷入黑暗。

3.  
他又在熬夜，他的脑子像不知疲倦一般，他还在升级他的战甲，他努力伪装他自己，他掩盖了他的疲倦，他早已不知疲倦。

我没想到他们还会来找Stark，他们找到了挽救的机会，那与Stark并无关系，一群跳梁小丑来理直气壮的寻求帮助。

“我知道你有你的生活，但我失去了对我很重要的人，可现在，现在有机会可以把她带回来回来，你竟然跟我说你不愿意！”

自私者说着话，嘴里吐出那些散发着恶臭的话，没能力的弱者有什么资格在这里要求他人，他们甚至还是驾驶着Stark的车来这里说着他们不切实际的计划。

“我做不到，没错Scott我不愿意。”

Stark拒绝了，他们离开了，我无法明白Stark的到底想怎样去做，即使我正住在他的脑子里，他是个多么奇怪的人。

他的表现像是放弃了拯救，但我能听到他脑子里的声音，他还在试着不断拯救。

他成功了，他是个天才，他造出了逆转结局的关键。

他会放弃这个机会吗？他不会

他还是去找了他们，再次集结的队伍，逆转的机会，可笑至极。

他们根本没想过拯救这一切的代价，他们的想法过于天真，如Stark所说，你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你。

Thanos找上门来了，不，准确的来说是过去的Thanos找上门来了，时间给他们开了一个玩笑，作为他们玩弄时间的代价。

Thor作为Asgard的王真的丢尽了阿萨神族的脸面，Mulnier的选择真的愚蠢至极，Odin的咒语如此荒谬，竟然能让表面看来付出一切，实则到最后私心最多的人举起代表神的象征的Thunderhammer.

一切都如此荒唐，他们又怎么可能迎来胜利，胜利向来都是属于强者的。

Avengers Assemble

集结的场面是很壮观，不过又能有多大用处，一个无用的领导者，他的队伍又能好到哪里去。

果然，无用者的追随之人，会是搞砸一切的人。

他们要输了，毫无抵抗之力，他们的心血会毁于一旦。

我感应到了，他传来的痛苦，他从Thanos的手里抢到了宝石，这是超出他身体负荷的力量，我想嘲讽他的不自量力，但是他下一秒的动作告诉我，他早有准备，牺牲的准备。

我住在他的脑里，能感受他所想的一切，所受的痛苦，但是我却并没有痛苦的感觉，我知道他坚定的意志，但我从未觉得他的意志能够抵挡宝石的力量。

“我知道你Hela，Thor的姐姐，God of death，我知道你一直住在我的脑子里，毕竟不论是从前还是现在，死亡一直都离我非常近。”他的脑里突然传来这样一句话，我知道他在和我说话，他知道了我的存在。

“停下你疯狂的想法Stark，你会被反噬，你的凡人之躯无法与真正强大的力量抗衡，你会死去。”我尝试阻止他，即使我知道我无法阻止他，也没有人能阻止他。

“看来你没有他们所说的心狠手辣，如果我活了下来也许可以为你向他们正名。”他还在开着玩笑。

“闭嘴Stark，别用你的无知来对我开玩笑，在此之前你得先活下来。”

“活下来吗？如果能的话，我肯定想活下来…”他的脑内画面逐渐开始模糊，我只听到一句

“I am Iron man.”

我走出了他的脑子，我离开了我的咒语，I put my life in your brain的后一句是Until you die, I will be reborn，我可以确定，他没有了生命体征。

他就这样死亡，没有一丝回旋的余地。

我心里没有由来的冒起一丝怒火，他们看似悲伤的脸下，藏着虚假的装模作样的喜悦，战争胜利的喜悦，牺牲Stark换来的胜利。

“这就是你们的哀悼吗，如此没有诚意，看来需要我来教教你们，哀悼的礼仪，跪下。”我看着他们令人作呕的虚假的脸，让他们跪在死亡商人的面前，这是他们理应做的，不过他们愚蠢到，需要我亲自去教他们。

我看到Thor惊讶的脸，还有其他人带着恐惧的脸，我喜欢恐惧的表情，这让我愉悦。

“Hela…？你没有死！”

“怎么，看到我很惊讶吗？我亲爱的弟弟，看看你和你自以为是的队友们，你们的无能，让Stark死去，让我突破禁锢。这是你们犯的错，没有人会再替你们承担。”

我抱起Stark的身体，我会带他离开，接下来，我会用我的方式，来帮他保护他为之牺牲的宇宙。

“你要带他去哪？”

“你没有资格知道凡人，你只需要知道，接下来准备接受我的统治。”

4.  
公元2023年，Thanos重创地球，以Iron man—Tony.Stark的牺牲落下帷幕

五个月后，Hela带领亡灵军队开始进攻地球，九界已被她收入囊中，地球沦陷也成板上钉钉的事实。

一星期后，地球被攻陷，仅剩Captain America与他的追随者还在负隅顽抗。

“你真是坚持不懈，Steve.Rogers还有你的追随者们，都一样的愚蠢。”我坐在还未成型的王位上，看着被压制跪在地上的一群人，他  
们的脸上带着他们自以为英勇的可笑。

我走下去，弯下腰，我看向那个还顽强抬起头的，反抗我的‘领袖’

“我统治，奴役这个星球，是我对你们最大的仁慈，我感谢你和你队伍的反抗…”

我凑到他的耳边，我对他说“感谢你给了我正大光明的，给你们判刑的机会。”

5.  
在中土，他们把死后灵魂所归之处，意像化的分为天堂和地狱，好人上天堂，死人下地狱是他们自定的规则。

我决定遵循一次他们的规则，去审判他们该上天堂还是下地狱，不过是以我的法律去衡量这个规则的标准。

终于到了审判的那天，我会先向他们宣布我的法律。

〖反抗者 死〗  
〖忤逆着 死〗  
〖不尊守法律者 死〗

我向他们宣告了我的法律，我还是如此的仁慈，只用三条法律去管理他们，我从一些人嘴里听见他们恬噪抱怨，看来制定好的规则也需要一些人来示范一下。

他们的脑袋掉在了地上，掉在地上发出了沉重的闷响，血溅开来，他们连自己是如何死的都不知道，不过可以为我的统治作出贡献，他们也算死而无憾。

“下场，都看见了。”我不再向他们重复第二遍，我迫不及待的等待着审判时刻，我期待着帮他们定罪。

6.  
我定下了他们的罪责，每个人都有他们专属的离开这个肮脏世界的方式，我特意为他们设置的，我享受他们死前哀嚎的挣扎。

“Thor会来救我们的！”他们嘴里还说着不切实际的幻想。

事实上Thor现在也自身难保，不过我不介意让他们留一点希望，毕竟，看着一群人带着希望的死去，到死的时候，他所想的希望没有拯救他，比起直接痛快地死亡，更加痛不欲生。

他们没有等到他们的救兵，Steve.Rogers是第一个接受审判的，审判过程我就不过多透露了，不过我可以说说他死时的模样

我用他的盾牌，他引以为傲的武器，从他的心脏那插进去，就像在西伯利亚那一样，我慢慢用力，直至他的身体开始出现血痕，直至他开始忍不住发出哀嚎，直至他的骨骼开始碎裂，直到他眼神惊恐，然后没有了生命，他这样死亡，被他曾经用来伤害Stark的武器切成两半，这是他应得的。

那个伤害Stark父母的元凶，我决定用相同的方式审判他，帮他赎罪。

我先卸下了他的金属臂，这是个很好的展览品，可以展出在我的罪人博物馆里，接着我把他塞进一辆车里，我控制着那辆车，我掐着他的脖子让他感受窒息，我一遍一遍的让他回忆他的好友死去的模样，我控制着那辆车，将他送入岩浆之中，没有痛苦，因为他根本来不及痛苦。

看在Stark的情面上，我对他们还是太过仁慈。

我一向喜欢以其人之道，还治其人之身，我也该给那个一直都在装可怜的小女巫一点教训了。

也许可以让她尝尝大脑被入侵的滋味，我进攻了她的脑子，我让她看见她所爱，所信之人死时的惨样，听到被她害死之人的哀鸣，诉说着不公，那些人在向她讨命，她的哥哥在质问她为何不救他，她的脑内不断重复着，回放着，知道她的大脑再也无法承受这痛苦，开始碎裂瓦解，伴随着这个痛苦的是，心脏破膛而出。

我将她的心脏喂给了Fenrir，但显然Fenrir很嫌弃这份食物，散发着恶臭的食物。

我承认在审判完他们三个人之后心情舒畅多了，所以我决定给予剩下几人活下去的权利。

Scott.Lang既然他那么喜欢变大变小不喜欢正常人的形态的话，那就让他变成蚂蚁，受万人踩踏，粉身碎骨，无完好之处，他的身体被碾碎，无法愈合，也无法死去，他会永远活着，直到我厌烦那天，可能会让他去地狱走一遭。

Sam.Wilson,代号Falcon，我真的不明白为什么他们都喜欢起一些非人的代号，那么喜欢动物，那我就帮他一把，他可以永远在天上飞翔了，永远不能停下，因为他没有了腿啊，他只能飞，不能停下，最终筋疲力尽，从天空中砸下，尸体被饥饿秃鹫与老鹰啃食，他会死的，只不过是时间问题。

这就是我为他们判下的刑，我本对他们还留有一丝仁慈，看在Stark的面子上我本准备留他们一命，是他们的反抗触犯了我的法律，都是他们自找的。

他们还触犯了终极法令，我没有向外宣布过的最终法令

【伤害Tony.Stark者 死后也永无安宁之日】

审判结束，Ant man和Falcon会死的，只是时间问题，至于那三个人，我想，他们现在应该在硫磺的烈火之中，受煎熬的痛苦。

7.  
我是个暴君吗？不可置否，我是一个暴君。

我会守护这个星球，但我绝对不会就这样让他们过上安稳的生活，他们要用东西来与我交换，交换他们能在我庇护之下生活的资格。

这是我对他们的保护，用我的方式来保护，我奴役，我统治，但我保全他们的性命，这时他们能获得的最高的待遇。

而他们能得到这一切，都应该感谢他们的英雄Tony.Stark，至少在我庇护他们亿万年之后，他们都该敬奉他。

在亿万年之后，或是永远，我都无法再次找到如此完美的宿主了，Tony.Stark

**Author's Note:**

> 我以前从未想过会有海拉铁这样一对cp，在看过一篇海拉铁之后我彻底爱上了这对cp，Tony爱的是世界，Hela爱的是Tony，这是他们之间无法逆转的矛盾，多么有趣吸引人的组合，我想这就是这对cp吸引我的一点，希望你们能够喜欢


End file.
